This type of device or this type of method are used for example with numerically-controlled machine tools, known as CNC machines, in which, for manufacturing a component, the tool is guided automatically relative to the workpiece to be processed in accordance with programmed traversing movements.
To enable a desired component contour to be obtained the location of the workpiece within the machine tool must be known as exactly as possible. This can be guaranteed by a work holding device tailored to the workpiece which allows exact positioning of the workpiece. Alternatively the location of the workpiece must be calibrated so that this can be taken into account during workpiece processing. Only in this way for example is it possible to guarantee during a cutting process that the volume actually removed matches the cutting volume defined during processing planning and NC programming and that the desired component quality is thus obtained.